Me, Adopted?
by miss. Gordon
Summary: What happens when Dumbeldore sends Snape to bind Harry's magic on his 17th B-day, but a few surprises await Snape that Dumbledore didnt expect and what secrets are the Weasley's hiding from the world. HPDM SSRL RWNL Yaoi Dumbles and Hermione bashing
1. Confused

**AN: Okay knew story. I will finish my other stories, I am just having a severe case of riters block. That and FAnfic doesn't seem to like my story Draco's little secret as it won't let me load it. They will be updated though. Until then this will have to do.**

**OKay Harry Potter doesn't belong to me sadly.**

**Warning: Male/Male. Twincest in later chapters, Dumbles Bashing and other fun things. **warning will only be in this chapter kay. On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Confused**

All was quite and normal on Privet Drive, well all except a greasy, black haired man, with eyes as black as the night and a crooked nose. He was standing across the street from #4, just staring at the house, as if waiting for something to happen.

The man sighed and walked across the street. When he came up to the door of #4 he knocked. It toke a few minutes but eventually he heard a man yell about people with no sense of time, and about getting him up at this hour. A while later the door opened to reveal a purple faced and very beefy man.

"What?" Mr. Dursley yelled when he opened the door. He was terribly upset about being awoken at this time of night and even angrier that it was a man dressed in a black robe and traveling cloak.

"I am looking for a mister Harry Potter. Is he here?" Snape asked calmly.

"He's not here," Mr. Dursley yelled at Snape. He was even more irritated that that freak was the reason he was up at this hour.

Snape sighed softly and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at Mr. Dursley's fine chins, as he stated in a low but very vicious voice, "You let him leave. You do know that you lost any protection that you might have had and you let him leave?"

Dursley gulped visibly. "No, I didn't know that," He said paling.

"Tell me where the boy is now, and I might let you keep some of your limbs," Snape growled at the man.

After a few minutes of Dursley stammering out nonsense, he finally said. "He … I think he's in London."

"And just why is he in London?" Snape asked viciously.

Vernon gulped and paled a bit. "We … We kicked him out. We were sick of his freakish behavior so we kicked him out. Last I heard he had bought this flat in London with another boy."

"Very well, do you know this flat happens to be in London?" Snape asked, lowering his wand a bit.

Vernon gulped again, and said in a shaky voice, "No, I didn't bother to ask." Only then did he realize his mistake in kicking the boy out.

Harry and his roommate were sitting in the kitchen on July 31, 2007, drinking some honey lemon tea, waiting for the order member that they knew would be coming to bind Harry's magic. But the only way you can bind a persons magic is during their awakening on a wizards 17th birthday. Dumbledore obviously didn't know that Harry was adopted and was actually born June 13, not July 31st like most people thought, and he had already gone through his awakening.

Most people didn't know that the real Harry Potter had died when he was 5 months old. When it happened they were sad and upset for a few days and they told no one what had happened not even Remeus and Sirius. After a few days of morning they secretly adopted the Harry everyone knows how. There was a month difference between them and they looked almost exactly alike, and the names were similar too, so they didn't think anyone would notice the switch and nobody, not even Dumbledore. No one noticed, maybe Remeus did but he never said anything, and they were grateful for it.

Harry and his roommate were laughing and making bets about who they thought Dumbledore would send and the surprise that person would get when they found out Harry wasn't at Privet Drive and was in London instead.

"No Harry, I think Dumbledore will send McGonagall or even Lupin. You trust both and McGonagall, she'll do anything for him. I think she loves him," Harry's roommate said with a know it all tone of voice.

"It maybe that she does and I doubt he loves her, but I don't think that it will be her sent," Harry stated firmly.

"Oh, than who do you think he'll send Harry?" His roommate snorted.

"Possibly Snape, I could be wrong, but he seems to be the most likely candidate to send," Harry said calmly. "We never got along, mainly because of the way my 'father' treated him. He always saw me as a miniature James. Dumbledore knows all this and yet he's forced us together on many occasions, whether the reason made sense or not. His excuse was he wanted us to get along but I always thought that it was to put the blame on Snape if something ever happened to me."

Harry's roommate stared at him for a minute and then suddenly burst out laughing. "I seriously doubt that Harry. Severus is Dumbledore's top spy. Why try to get him put away?"

"Snape is the perfect scape goat. He's a known death eater and he hates me for being James Potters son."

"That make sense but still Harry when has there ever been a chance to place blame on Snape for hurting you"

"For starters take my occlumency lessons in fifth year. If Snape was teaching had continued on with my lessons any longer I would have been an empty husk. Mentally insane, and vary susceptible to any sort of suggestions, easily controlled. Yes I would have been able to protect my mind but at what cost. Snape would have taken all the blame for my mental instability and would have been sent to Azkaban, while Dumbledore used me to fight old Voldie with little resistance from me or any need to train me. Probably seemed like the perfect plan to him. So why wouldn't he send Snape to bind my magic during my awakening knowing that it is illegal to. Dumbledore was probably hoping that after my magic was bond that Snape would be caught and thrown in Azkaban, no questions asked."

His roommate was silent for awhile. Thinking about what Harry had said, and it did make sense. The occlumency lessons had been a complete fluke, and if they had gone on any longer Harry would have been an empty husk and Snape would have been blamed. Harry was also right the ministry would be looking for a way to get Severus for something as he is a known death eater. Harry's roommate sighed, "You just may have a point for once Potter. I still think he'll send McGonagall or Lupin, as you trust both, most likely McGonagall will be sent. I mean why wouldn't he want to be rid of her. I know I would."

Harry snorted and gave his roommate an smirk worthy of any Slytherin and said, "Well, how about a bet than. 10 Galleons to the winner and loser cleans the flat for a month."

Harry stuck out his hand and his roommate looked at it skeptically before grabbing his hand and shaking it once saying, "You got yourself a deal Potter."

Severus wasn't in a good mood, not only did Dumbledore send him to bind the brats magic, and then bring him back to #12 Grimmauld Place, but when Severus went to the brat's home he found out that Potter had left the Dursley's home and the poor excuse for a muggle didn't even know where Potter was. Only that he had bought a flat in London and had a roommate. He also knew that Potter had gotten a job as a bartender. _'I've been wondering around London for over an hour. I have no idea where the brat is and he's probably finished going through his awakening. Albus is not going to be happy when hears about this.' _Severus thought sadly. Rubbing his face he walked into the next cub on the block and asked the bartender working if someone worked there by the name of Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, no, no one works here by that name," said a pretty blonde girl in a skimpy out fit who was serving drinks. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's quite alright." Severus was getting up to leave, when the blonde called out to him, "There is a bartender who works here named Hadrian Potter. Maybe it's him you want."

Severus turned and gave her a peculiar look before walking back t the bar and asking, "Do you know where this Hadrian Potter live, by any chance?"

She looked him over for a second, seemingly trying to decide if she should answer or not, "Are you a friend of his or something?"

Severus thought about it for a second than said, "Yes, I am. He told me he'd be working tonight but it seems that he's not, and I really need to talk to him about something." She gave him a look that clearly said 'huh'. Severus sighed and said, "It's a family emergency."

"Oh, alright then. He lives at 1356 Fleming lane, flat #410. It's just a few blocks away." She said smiling a ditzy smile.

Severus said his thanks and left. Thanking Merlin, that the girl didn't seem to be smart enough to know when she's being tricked. Heading to 1356 Fleming lane Snape thought, _'You can't hide forever, Potter.'_

* * *

**AN: Okay how'd you like it. Please be honest I don't want nice I want honest, so if you want to flame me go ahead. I will take advice so if you have any please tell. KAy review and I will update soon** (Cough, As I come up with ideas for the next chapter, Cough) **Bye bye**


	2. Discoveries

**AN: Hi, second time I've had to try and save this, so that I can put it on lets see if it works. Sorry venting Fanfic is being an ass to me today.**

**Okay, thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I didn't expect to have to so many.**

**I won't bore you any longer sooooooooo, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Discoveries**

After about a half hour of sitting at the table Harry and his roommate decided to go into the living room to watch a movie. Stepping over to the stand that held all of their movies Harry grabbed the movie Bulletproof Monk knowing that his roommate hated yet loved the movie. "Not that movie, Harry. You know how much I hate it," sighed his roommate in an exasperated voice.

"No, you don't. I know you better than that, you don't just hate it, you love it as well." Harry said in a superior than though voice.

Laughing when he saw his roommate scuff, Harry put in the movie and sat down next to his roommate to watch the movie. Harry laughed even harder when his roommate curled into his side and said, "You're mean. You know that?"

"I try, Co, I try," murmured Harry into his roommates soft Blonde hair. And with that said they sat back and enjoyed the movie.

* * *

Snape stared up at 1356 Fleming Lane and thought to himself, _'So this is where Potter and his roommate live. Not a bad place but it screamed muggle. All about looking better than the houses and apartment building next to it. Each competing to look the best. It sickens me.' _

Severus walked into the building and looked around the lobby. It was completely empty, well empty except for a security guard sitting behind a counter sleeping in his swivel chair. Snape snorted and walked past the sleeping security guard and to the elevator. When the door closed he realized that he had no idea what floor Potter was on. Snape pressed the button for floor 4 assuming that flat 410 would be on the forth floor.

It didn't take long for the elevator to make it to the forth floor and when the doors opened Snape hurried out and started looking for Potter's flat door. Lucky for Snape it was only a few doors from the elevator. Shaking his head Snape walked up, taking a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Then stood back and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

Harry and his roommate were enjoying their movie with the blonde teen curled up into Harry's side. They were both munching on a bowl of popcorn that was sitting in Harry's lap, when there was a knock on the door. The blonde looked up at Harry, a questioning look in his eyes.

"That'll be Dumbledore's henchmen," Harry stated calmly. "Why don't you get the door and I'll be there in a minute." His roommate nodded and untangled himself from Harry on the couch.

He walked out of the living room, through the kitchen and to the front door. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see his Godfather and head of house, Severus Snape standing in front of him, looking equally shocked to see him there.

As the door opened Severus was surprised to see his Godson Draco standing in the doorway. "Draco, what are you doing here?" He asked not quite able to keep the shock from his voice.

"Damn it," Draco swore under his breathe. He turned around and called to the living room, "Harry you won. It is Snape."

Snape could hear somebody laughing from the living room and yell out, "Told you so." Then he saw the Golden boy himself standing next to Draco in the doorway. "Now Co, don't be rude. Let our guest in. He's probably exhausted from his long trip." Harry turned and walked back into the living room while Draco, rolling his eyes, let Snape in.

Snape cautiously entered the house, unsure what to make of this. _'Merlin, not in my life would I ever have thought of these two being friends. And by the looks of it Potter has went through his awakening a while ago. He's taller, has more angular features, his teeth seem more pointed as do his ears and did I detect a hint of a hiss in his voice. This is not what I expected at all.'_

"Not what you expected Professor." Harry said, voicing the thoughts he knew were going through Snape's head. "But what did you expect. Me to be in pain while going through my awakening. Expecting to be able to bind my magic." Harry added with a smirk worthy of any Slytherin, as he plopped down on the black leather couch.

Snape looked over the teen in sitting in front of him, and was surprised to realize that this was not the same person he knew before, and said, "Why would you think that I came here to bind your powers, Potter?"

Harry looked at Snape for a second before he turned to Draco and said, "Why are you still standing, Co. Sit down, you live here, too, or did you forget." At this Draco blushed and sat down on the couch next to Harry, not as close as before but close enough for Snape to notice. Harry turned back to Snape and added, "Have a seat Professor. It makes no sense to keep standing when there are chairs available." Snape took a grateful chair a little in shock at the behavior of Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

"You never answered my question Potter. Why do you think I came here to bind your magic?"

"Well, why else would you come here in the middle of the night, on the night of my supposed 17th Birthday, when I would be going through my awakening," Harry stated calmly, as he put his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled the Blonde closer to him.

Snape ignored this and chose to focus on what Harry had said. "What do you mean by 'Supposed Birthday', Potter. As far as I know you are not adopted. So how can today be your supposed birthday." Snape looked over at Potter with superiority written all over his face.

Harry met the gaze with a look of his own and said, "I say supposed birthday because I _was_ adopted. It was just a well kept secret. Would you like to hear the what happened to the real Harry Potter." Snape thought for a moment, before he nodded his head and signaled for Harry to continue, thinking the whole time _'Well, this should be interesting.'_ "Well when the real Harry Potter was about three months he became ill. As far as I know he got a fever and his immune system failed, and many, many other things caused stress on his body. Eventually when he was 5 months his heart just gave away and he died. My 'parents' were devastated but they didn't tell anyone what had happened, just kept it to them selves. After a few days they went to an orphanage to try to find a child close to their son's age and who looked somewhat like him. I was closest in age, only a month older, and I looked very much like him, so I was adopted. I didn't know about all this until I was 16, when I received a letter from my mother. In this letter she explained everything." Harry got a thoughtful look on his face, before adding, "Well, everything except who my real parents are, but I have a feeling that I will find that out soon enough."

Snape thought about this for a second and nodded his head. It did make sense, a lot of babies died that year. The spell residue that was in the air from the battles had effected a lot of innocent babies and kids. Draco was nearly one of them, though most that died were in orphanages. "Interesting story Potter, You still haven't answered my original question, though." Snape was not one to get sidetracked easily, and he hated that Potter kept avoiding his questions.

Harry just looked at his Professor, looked at his watch before he said, "It's getting late Professor. You can stay here for the night. And before you say anything I will answer your questions in the morning, but right now I could use a good night sleep as I work tomorrow night." Harry gave Snape that said, 'No matter what you say I will not change my mind.'

"And where shall I sleep tonight, as it appears you only have 2 rooms here?" Snape asked.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before Draco said with a blush on his face, "You can stay in my room and me and Harry will share."

Harry smiled at Draco before he stood up, stretched and said, "Now that that's settled, I'm going to go to bed. Draco you can show him to his room and where the bathroom is." Harry walked out of the living room, leaving a blushing Draco and a confused Snape behind.

After a few minutes Draco stood up, still blushing, and said to his Head of House, "Come on I'll show you where my room and the bathroom is." Snape having nothing better to do stood up and followed as Draco showed him where the bathroom was and then his bed room. "Well, here's where you'll sleep tonight. I'll just grab some clothes and leave you alone." Draco said, as he opened the top dresser drawer and grabbed the pajamas that were right on the top. Then he headed over to the closet and grabbed the first things he saw in there, before he said a quiet good night as he shut the door to the room behind him.

Once Snape was alone he sat down on Draco's bed and put his head in his hands. Letting out a sigh he fell back onto the bed and thought about all that had happened that night. It certainly hadn't turned out like he had expected it to. _'Honestly, when had Draco and Potter become friends. And what was with the blushing. I have never seen Draco blush a single day in his life until today, and all because Potter put his arm around him and mentioning them sharing a room tonight. Why did Potter put his arm around Draco and why did Draco do what Potter asked him to. It's all so confusing,'_ Snape thought, as he got off the bed and begun to undress to just his pant. As Snape crawled under the red comforter on Draco's bed he wondered what surprises he should expect in the morning and why on earth Draco chose such a Gryffindorish color for his sheets.

* * *

When Draco walked into Harry's room (after having changed in into his pajamas in the bathroom, of course) he saw Harry already sitting up under his black sheets reading a book. Harry noticing Draco standing in the doorway, motioned for him to get into bed himself. Blushing Draco walked over to the bed and joined Harry under the sheets.

Harry marked his spot in the book and set it down on the stand next to his bed. Shutting off the light when he noticed Draco laying down on his side facing away from Harry. Smiling at this Harry laid down and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him close. Harry smiled when Draco turned around in his arms and rested his head against Harry's chest. "It's been a very interesting day hasn't it, Co?" Harry asked a sleepy Draco. The only response Harry got was a mumble of words and a quiet go to sleep. Harry chuckled softly as he kissed Draco's forehead, whispered a quiet goodnight, and fell into a restful night sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay so what did you think. Honest people no sweet shit. No saying just update soon. I want honest. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Questions

**An: Okay got sick of waiting for my Beta, So I'm just posting this. I know it's been awhile sense this has been updated and I apologize for the wait. Alot has been going on for me lately what with work and friends and family. **

**From now on I will be placing the date at the top of the chapter as the date will jump around a bit in the next few chapters. Probably until chapter 12 or 13.**

**This chapter isn't my best but oh well.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Questions - Morning of 8/1**

The next morning found Harry, Draco, and Snape sitting around the kitchen table eating a traditional English breakfast, that Harry had made for them.

Once Snape had finished eating, he had sat back and watched as Draco and Harry interacted with each other. He was fairly surprised to realize that all the past animosity between them had pretty much vanished completely. They were acting like they had been good friends their whole lives; they were laughing and joking around with each other and it even seemed like Draco had a crush on Harry and that the crush seemed to be an endless joke between them.

Once everyone had finished eating, Harry turned to Snape, a serious look on his face. "So Professor, I'm sure you have some questions you would like to ask," he said as he gave Snape a questioning look.

Snape gave Harry his trade mark sneer and said in the voice he reserves just for Harry, "Of course I do you dunderhead. If I didn't have any questions do you think I would still be here?" Harry just shrugged, succeeding annoying Snape even more.

"Your questions than Professor. I don't have all day," Harry said putting a little more of hiss into his voice.

Snape quirked an eyebrow when he heard the more pronounced hissing in Harry's voice but said nothing about it. "Well Potter, I would like an answer to the question I asked you last night."

Harry looked at Snape confusion in his eyes, "And what question would that be professor?" He asked slowly.

Snape let out a growl of frustration. "You know very well what question I am talking about, Potter," snapped Snape angrily

Harry thought for a second before saying, "Oh yes if I remember correctly you asked two questions that we didn't answer. So I honestly don't know which question you are talking about professor. Please elaborate."

Again Snape growled softly before saying, "You Potter are hopelessly slow." He sighed before continuing. "But I will repeat my question for you. Why do you think I came here to bind your magic? Although I would like an you to tell me why Draco is here as well."

Snape watched to boys closely, and noticed that Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well sir, that's a bit complicated," Draco said uneasily, glancing quickly over to Harry.

Snape raised his eyebrow at his godson. "And how exactly is that a complicated question. I would just like to know why you and Potter appear to be on… friendly terms with each other, and why you are here instead of Malfoy manor."

Draco looked uneasily over at his godfather before saying, "Well, I er… I'm here because I couldn't stand to live by my father's standards any longer. We had differing opinions about many things and my mother wasn't helping matters any, so I decided it would be better if I just left." He hurriedly said. "I had received a letter, last summer, from Harry saying that he had got a flat here in London, and that if I wanted, I could move in with him. So when I left the Manor all I had to do was take the knight bus to Diagon Alley and write a letter to Harry."

Draco paused for a moment before answering Snape's next question. "As for why me and Harry are friends. Well, that's a bit more complicated. See near the end of our fifth year Harry found me… crying in the room of requirements. I told him everything… everything my father had done to me. I told him about all the abuse, and what had happened when I had refused to become a Death Eater. Everything…" Draco took a deep breathe, staring at the table, unable to continue for a second. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and gave Harry a sad smile before continuing. "Harry understood, he didn't make fun of me as I thought he would. He helped me like a true friend - even though we weren't friends at the time. We fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up the next morning Harry was still there. Awake, and watching me, which was a little unnerving." Draco said, giving Harry a pointed look. Harry just shrugged, and Draco continued on. "Anyway that morning we talked a bit more. He told me some about the abuse he went through with the Dursley's. Shortly after that we left to go finish packing our trunks and meet our friends.

"Even though we had agreed to write whenever we could, I was still surprised when I got that first letter from him. We continued to exchange letters almost daily until Harry's birthday. I didn't receive a single word from him for a week and every owl I sent returned to me with my letter. When I finally did hear from him he told me he had received a letter from his late mother, but would explain that later. He also told me that I could go live with him if I wanted but I explained that part earlier. That's it, not much more to the story." Draco finished with a shrug of the shoulders.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Snape inhaled deeply. "Alright that makes sense. That leaves one question unanswered. Now Potter, why do you think I came here to bind your magic?"

Harry studied Snape for a moment before stating, "Because Dumbledore doesn't want me to be as powerful as I'm supposed be. He's afraid of me as I am more powerful than he could ever hope to be. Also he has you completely under his thumb. Don't bother denying it either. He knows who your mate is and won't tell you." Snape's snide comment died in his throat when he hear that last part. "Dumbledore is purposely keeping that information from you, even preventing you from finding because of a spell he put on you, so that you stay loyal to him. You're the perfect scape goat for him if something goes wrong and I get injured or become mentally unstable. You're a known Death Eater, everyone knows that you hate me because of James. You are the perfect person to blame if I get injured around you. Think about it, the Occlumency lessons, I would have become a mindless sock puppet from the lessons with you because I wasn't getting the training Dumbledore told you he was giving me. He is constantly after you to train me, and if something goes wrong you get the blame."

Snape leaned back into his chair, thinking about everything they had told him. While Snape was thinking Harry turned to Draco and said, "I believe you owe me 10 galleons."

"Fuck," Draco said under his breathe. "I thought you had forgotten about that." He got up and went to his room. When he came back he had the galleons in his hand. He handed them to Harry and sat down with a huff. "How do you always win these bets?"

"It's a gift, love. It's a gift." Harry stated smugly as he turned back to Snape, who had a curious look on his face. "So Professor, are you going to tell old Dumbledork where we are?"

"I don't know depends on what I get out of it." Snape said with a smirk on his face, as he watched the two boys across from him.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before turning back to their Professor. "What do you want? Be wise because if it's something we can't give you then we will obliterate your memory."

Snape studied Harry as if to see if he was telling the truth or not. Eventually he nodded his head. "Fine Potter, all I want is help finding my mate. Sense you know so much about the spell Dumbledore has on me, it should be easy for you to find the counter curse, and with all this power you claim to have it shouldn't be to hard to remove the spell."

Harry just shrugged, as Draco paled. "Alright, it will be difficult though. When the spell is removed from you, we will also need to remove it from your mate. The spell on her or him will make it difficult for you to find them, but it is possible." Harry pondered all this for a moment, before nodding his head. He ignored the look Draco was giving him and continued talking. "It will take a while but it is possible. Alright Snape you have a deal, keep our secret from Dumbles, and we'll help you find your mate. Now though I think you should leave before Dumbledore gets suspicious."

"I do believe you are right Potter." He said as he stood to go to the door. When he reached the door he turned around to face Harry and Draco to say, "I will hold you by your promise Potter." With that said he opened the door and left.

When Snape was gone Draco turned to Harry. "What the hell were you thinking making a promise like that. You'll nev…mph," Draco started to say when Harry suddenly covered Draco's mouth with his own.

As soon as the kiss had started it ended. "Have a little confidence in me, Co. I know what I'm doing. I've already started to research ways to remove spells like the one on Snape and even Remeus." Harry said, as he started to clear away the dishes from there breakfast. "Everything will be fine you have nothing to worry about." He gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

Draco flopped down into the chair with a huff and a pout. Harry just laughed at Draco before going to take a shower. After a while Draco went into his room and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and I mean an ACTUAL review 'no update soon''s or 'Good chapter''s I want a critic on my writing so i can improve my writing. I don't care if you Flame I encourage Flames. **


	4. Weasley Family Secrets Revealed

**AN: **Hello my faithful readers. Sorry it took so long to update, life just sort of gets in the way sometimes, that and writers block. You all have waited long enough for this chapter so I'll let you get right to it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Weasley Family Secrets Revealed - 8/1**

Fred and George could here moaning coming from Percy's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley had taken Ron and Ginny shopping for there school supplies, Fred and George were enjoying one of their rare days off, as were their Father and Percy apparently, if the moans and the muffled scream of there fathers name said anything.

"Honestly, you would think they'd at least put a silencing charm around the room, wouldn't you Fred?" George asked his brother who was at that moment trying to figure out what had gone wrong with their last product.

Fred looked over at his brother and shrugged. "You would but they get a little needy being away from each other for so long. So you can't blame them for being so… well, horny." Fred said as he walked over to were George was sitting against the windowsill. "We would be the same way if we were apart as long as they usually are." Fred kissed Georges neck.

George looked up at Fred, a smile playing on his lips. "True, but we would never be away from each other for that long," He said as he pulled Fred down for a quick peck on the lips. He leaned back into his twins side, as Fred placed his head on George's shoulder. "I wonder what happened to Harry during his awakening yesterday. If Dumbledore got to him or not?"

"I don't know George, but Harry's resilient. I bet he had figured everything out by now, and if he hasn't then we can only hope that he'll be able to overcome anything that Dumbles did to him. If he can't do that alone then we'll help him in any way that we can."

George nodded his head but didn't say anything. The twins sat in silence for a moment, thinking about Harry and Dumbledore's plans for him. He was about to say something when a loud moan and a muffled scream sounded from Percy's room, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Honestly." George sighed, "That is starting to get very annoying." Fred just chuckled at his brother/lover and cast the silencing charm around their shared room. "That's better," muttered George as he snuggled up into Fred's shirt inhaling deeply the scent of his brother.

Fred smiled down at his brother and hugged him close before he let him go and took the seat next to his brother. "You know George, sometimes I wonder how mom can be so oblivious to the fact that dads cheating on her with Percy."

George shrugged and said thoughtfully, "Maybe she does know and that's why she had Percy kicked out. To get rid of the competition… So to speak." George shrugged, "I mean it's not like Percy's even related to us. Mom and Dad adopted him when his parents died, so she would have no guilt at all kicking him out."

Fred thought about it for a second before nodding his head. "That does make sense. She could have just used Percy siding with the ministry as an excuse so no one would be suspicious," Fred added thoughtfully. Shrugging Fred looked over at his brother who was still sitting on the windowsill looking out the window. Watching his brother/lover Fred felt his heart swell in his chest… as well as his nether regions. "Hey George, I just got a wonderful idea."

George glanced over at his brother and seeing the look on Fred's face he glanced down at his pants and snorted when he saw the tent in his brothers pants. When George looked back at his brothers face his expression matched Fred's perfectly. "Oh, really and what might that be, oh brother of mine." George said as he watched Fred slowly walk over to him.

"I think you know my dear sweet brother." Fred said as he leaned down to capture Georges lips in a sweet kiss, that quickly turned rough and passionate.

**Morning of 8/2**

Ron woke up at 6 in the morning, which was odd for him in the summer. After unsuccessfully trying to get back to sleep he decided to just head downstairs for an early breakfast. Ron was almost down the stairs when he heard his mom and dad talking in the kitchen. Not thinking much of it he continued on his way, but when he was about to round the corner to enter the kitchen he heard his dad say, "We have to tell him, Molly. Things will only be worse if we wait until the last minute to tell Ron that he's adopted. We know he has creature blood in him, and it's only right that we tell him before his actual birthday comes around, if only to prepare him."

Molly sat there glaring at her husband before saying, "He doesn't need to know. Imagine how he'll react if we tell him. He'll hate us if he finds out." Molly was in tears at this point. She angrily wiped them away before continuing. "He may never talk to us again. Not to mention how the others will react when they find out. They already know that Percy was adopted, but he's a pureblood and Ron isn't. They teased Ron mercilessly when he didn't go through his awakening on his birthday. And yes I know that's not his real birthday but they don't know that. Those boys are cruel they won't let him live it down if they find out that not only is he adopted, but also what he is."

Arthur just stared in disbelief at his wife's faulty logic that she just tried to use on him. Shaking his head he spoke in a voice one usually uses when speaking to a very small child, "Molly, that's just an excuse not to tell him and you know it. Ron will find out when he goes through his awakening as will everyone else, and he will hate us even more for not preparing him properly and also for not telling him sooner. And the boys and Ginny will love him as their brother no matter what. That's why they tease him."

Molly gave Arthur a glare that could make Snape run away with his tail between his legs. "We are not telling him and that is final, Arthur! We have no reason to tell him the truth."

Having heard enough, Ron turned around and ran out the front door and as fast and as far from the Burrow as his legs could carry him. He continued to run until he had reached the hill they had port keyed from to get to the Quidditich Cup. He leaned his back against the tree and slowly sank down to the ground. Pulling his knees up to his chest he sat there and cried his sorrow away.

It took awhile for the tears to finally dry up, and when they did Ron just sat there wondering why his parents never told him the truth and why his mum was so adamant that he doesn't know the truth. The longer he sat there the angrier he became. _'I have a right to know the truth of my heritage, I actually need to know. Not only because it's about me but if I go through the awakening and I'm some kind of dangerous creature it could put the whole family in jeopardy, especially if I'm not properly prepared.' _With that thought Ron's anger grew even more. _'I have a right to know what I am! Who my real parents are and when my actual birthday is. Everyone in the family should know, it puts us all at risk. The only reason no one knows is because mum is so determined to pretend that I'm her son and that no one needs to know the truth. It's like she thinks that if no one knows and no one talks about it than it's not true. It's the same with the Dad and Percy issue, she refuses to believe the truth. She lives in her own little fantasy world, and she needs to be made to realize the truth about everything and that she can't pretend that things are perfect.' _With that thought Ron rose to his feet and stormed down the hill and back to the house, never realizing that he was leaving a trail of burnt grass behind him.

When Ron finally arrived back at the house, he completely ignored his 'parents' questions about where he was, and went up the stairs to his room. He was so lost in his anger that he didn't hear the shocked gasps as his family saw that his footsteps had burned the floor black, or his mothers yelling up the stairs if he was hungry. Ron slammed his door shut, grabbed some parchment and a quill and hurriedly wrote a note to Harry and Hermione explaining everything he had heard his 'parents' say. He also told them that he was leaving The Burrow and was going to be staying at The Leaky Cauldron until school started up again.

Once Ron had sent the letters off with Pig, he started to pack his school trunk with all of his meager possessions and what small amount of gold he had. When he had everything packed Ron hurried downstairs with his trunk clunking down the steps behind him. When he reached the family room he quickly grabbed some flo powder off the top of the fireplace and threw it in the fire the family always kept going. Before Ron could step into the fireplace his family came running into see what all the noise was.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly screeched. "Just where do you think your going?" She yelled, as she went to grab Ron's trunk from him.

Ron angrily pulled the trunk into the fireplace away from his mother and told her angrily, "I'm leaving. I refuse to stay here with a family that has no qualms about lying to their kids about who they are. I refuse to be lied to about my own name, identity, and birthday by people who claim to love me," Ron spat as he stepped into the fireplace next to his trunk and grabbed hold of it. "You lied to me, my whole life and now I'm leaving. I won't stand for it. Now that I know the truth." Ron whispered his destination so the Weasley's wouldn't hear, and was gone in a flash of green fire.

The family stood standing there in shock for a few seconds before turning to their parents and started firing questions at them. "What was he talking about?" "What did you lie to him about?" "Was he adopted like Percy?" Molly looked close to tears, and Arthur stood there slowly losing his patience.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Arthur shouted. Everyone immediately quieted down, except Molly who was crying quietly into her hands, and turned their other attention to Arthur. "Molly, this is precisely why Ron should have been told the truth. He over heard us talking and is now upset and angry at us for keeping it from him." Still crying, Molly ran out of the room muttering. Turning to his children Arthur told them, "Yes, Ron was adopted and at your mother's insistence he was never told. He probably over heard me and your mother talking this morning and became upset. Now there isn't much we can do about except wait until he calms down, but until that happens we should go back to breakfast and you guys should read you Hogwarts letters, and I'll send Ron's to him with Earl."

____

Ron stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, dragging his trunk behind him. After shaking the soot from his hair Ron started walking towards the bar where Tom stood wiping a glass clean, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Confused Ron turned around to look for the source of the voice. As he scanned the tables Ron saw a two teenage boys about his age who looked familiar waving him over. Ron checked over his shoulder and then back to the teenagers pointing at himself. The dark haired one nodded his head, while the blond snorted into his trying not to look amused. Already irritated Ron turned around and continued heading towards Tom.

Ron stopped again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Ron turned around again and saw his friend Harry. "Hello Ron, why don't you come sit and talk with us for a moment." Harry said smiling at his friend. Ron just stood there in shock as Harry shrank his trunk with a wave and picked it up and led Ron to the table he was sharing with the blond.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when this will be updated again. I have an actual outline for this story so I do know where it is heading, but these things tend to have a mind of their own when you write, so we'll see.


End file.
